sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:70th Inter High School Mahjong Championships
Koromo I'm a bit confused. Now granted i know nothing of the japanese language but something seems off to me. In chapter 57, it says that Koromo's loss to Saki is her first defeat and in Achiga 8 it says Teru steamrolled Koromo last year. So which one is right? Is one a mistranslation?Yurifan1 03:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Where in chapter 57 did you see that? I can't seem to find it, and I don't seem to recall anything mentioning Koromo's loss to Saki as her first. I sometimes find /u/'s translation of Achiga a bit confusing as well. I have not seen the raw of Achiga chapter 8, so I hope they are not taking liberties with the translation. Arsonal 05:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Its on the first page of chapter 57 it says "How does Koromo feel after her first defeat?". At least thats what it says in the translated pages.Yurifan1 06:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh you're reading Anime-RG's magazine translation. That flavor text doesn't appear in Null's tankobon translation, and tankobon releases generally supersede magazine releases. I wouldn't think much of it, as the Saki universe probably hadn't developed far enough at that time. Arsonal 06:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Ahhh i understand. But it still seems odd that Teru steam rolled Koromo but if anyone could it would be her. Yurifan1 06:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Yumi mentions that Koromo didn't get any haiteis in the nationals. Thus, I think that it was a new moon and Koromo was at her weakest. Given Koromo's ability to accurately sense when another player is in tenpai, I doubt Teru ron'd her much. Teru likely just got a bunch of tsumos. Other oddities/inconsistencies can be explained by Koromo's forgetfulness, lol, although forgetting about a battle with Teru seems improbable. Plus Koromo was looking for a friend and Teru is unfriendly. Koromo is generous to say that Saki beat her when Koromo had the biggest gain and Saki barely managed to defend the lead that the rest of the team gave her. ChrisH8 09:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I think that Koromo was the MVP of the prefectural tournament, not the national tournment. Anyways, even if the "steamroll" line is a mistranslation, Koromo could've meet Teru in the semi-finals or the individuals. Again though, you'd think she'd remember that if it occurred despite being forgetful. ChrisH8 21:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Ahh but Koromo doesn't enter individual tournaments. But your right they could've meet in the semi's. However another reason i side with a mistranslation was in ep25 (which i don't think is cannon though) Touka was talking about Teru as just an observer, not as someone who kicked her cousins ass and knocked them from the nationals. But as i said i don't think thats cannon. Another reason was that Jun said that they've never lost when all five are together (round 9) makes me think that someone didn't compete when they lost and the most likely subject is Koromo. Yurifan1 02:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yep, the raws state that Koromo's "defeat" against Saki (although she collected more points) was her first, so she couldn't be beaten by Teru past year. Ryuumonbuchi's match against Davin's school was their last, since Davin's match agains't cold Touka was her first and last (she "ran away" and couldn't get revenge). I think Davin targeted the weakest school upon Touka's awakening and blew them down while Ryuumonbuchi was still in third place that match, quickly ending the match and thus "running away" from Touka, which would explain why Ryuumonbuchi lost despite having Koromo, as well as Jun's words about not having lost being all five Ryuumonbuchi members together, and also why Koromo is considered a top-class monster despite not having reached the finals (all four seeded schools were the four finalists past year, as it has been stated too). Eisui talking about Koromo's performance in quarter- and semi-finales is most likely a mistranslation of "first" and "next" match, which would be first round and quarter-finals, placing then third in the match against Davin's school without Koromo having the opportunity to partake. This being said, I think the whole Teru steamrolling Koromo issue it's more a "misinterpretation". Since Koromo can't have played Teru for the reasons I just stated and other reasons already stated before mine, I think Miss Kojika is referring to Koromo's point collecting record, either at prefecturals or nationals. It has more sense that, talking about points as they were, Miss Kojika states that Teru is able to collect a lot more points than she did, like when she "steamrolled (meaning "surpassed") Koromo record". That's my two cents on the matter ^^ 09:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *rereads last message* Omg, it's Kokaji and not Kojika. Too many Japanese names lately, my apologies ^^; And yes, I should give a thought on creating a contributor profile ^^ : Like Arsonal mentioned, the "first defeat" flavor text isn't in the tankoban edition, so I'm forgetting about it. I wouldn't be surprised if Koromo got the most points in all of her battles at the nationals. If she managed to win every match in that pro-am tournament she placed ahead of Fujita-pro in, that would be remarkable (even if Fujita-pro said no really strong players participated). Well, I'll admit that Koromo lost to cold Touka. Although they were practice matches and Touka lost consciousness, Touka still won all 4 games. : The reading that Kokaji-pro may have meant that Teru collected a lot more points than Koromo makes a lot of sense. Bring that up with Procyon at /u/ Scanlations. He's a registered user of this wiki ... ah, he just visited us recently. :) ChrisH8 04:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) So, anime chapter 10 gives a more logical approach to Kokaji's words, huh? It seems she was simply comparing Miyanaga's and Amae's point collection and saying the former's wasn't too impressive compared to the latter's and other big records. That makes a lot more sense, even if Kokaji might change her mind after the second hanchan ^^ Hajime Tanegashima 07:38, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Makes much more sense. And it really reminds us of just how badass Koromo really is. I mean she was never even at full power during the whole thing yet she gained a huge amount of points. As for Teru, I think if it wasn't for Kuro she wouldn't have to change Kokaji's mind. King-Slayer 19:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC)